Second Chance
by dramababe16
Summary: Letty could feel her entire world crashing down around her. How could she think she could keep a secret that big forever? Dom was raging angry and she saw no escape. "For once Letty, tell me the truth. Is that little girl who's been calling me Uncle Dom her whole life really my daughter?"
1. Teenagers

**Second Chances**

**Chapter One- Teenagers**

"Alana Vanessa Ortiz you get your butt down here right now!"

The teenage girl sunk deeper into fluff pillows hoping her mother would stop calling. It was Saturday and she made it her business to sleep in past midday but her mother wasn't having it. She had probably gotten five more minutes before she heard Letty's impending footsteps and shot out of bed before Letty reached her door.

"I'm up geesh, what's the problem?" She swung open the door before Letty did her bed head partially obstructing the view of her mother.

"Don't you have chores to do?"

"Psshh the attic? You were serious about that?"

"Just like you were serious about breaking curfew, damn right."

Alana rolled her eyes finding it too early to be getting into an argument with her mother.

"Mom I told you the movie ran longer than I expected."

"Aww mija, that didn't work on my mother either." Letty smoothed over her dark curls gently calming her down immediately. "Lana, get dressed then go clean up the attic or the next movie you go to will be next year." Letty said a lot calmer as her daughter's shoulders sagged on her way back into her room to get changed.

Sighing to herself Letty went back downstairs to start lunch but knew she'd have a temperamental teenager on her hands for the rest of the day, weekend even.

* * *

Alana headed up to the attic in cut off shorts and a red hood moaning all the way to the stairs. They didn't even use the attic so Alana deemed it as cruel and unusual punishment. She pulled the rickety door open and flicked on the light coughing as dust fell in her face from above the door.

She grunted as she looked around at the mess boxes upon boxes filled mostly with junk. Knowing she had to start somewhere she picked up a box closest to the door and rummaged through it. There were several trophies for volley ball, Alana vaguely remembered her mother telling her that she used to play in high school. Alana didn't know how good she was, they were mostly MVP trophies. She was slightly impressed. Among random scraps of junk she picked up a very tiny black mini skirt in the box she realized held mostly junk from her mother's high school days. She held it against her body and shook her head.

"There's no way mom wore this, way too hot." She slung the skirt across her shoulder intent on keeping it for herself and picked up an album from the box. The white on the outside was now cream but she flicked through it anyway. She lingered on the first picture gaped.

"Mom and uncle Dom no friggin way." She looked at the picture of Letty in the same mini skirt and a lace top being held from around the waist by Dom who was leaning on his car.

She hauled the box downstairs wanting an explanation about it.

"This is child labor at it's best." She said loud enough so Letty could hear from the kitchen as she skipped two steps at a time.

"What's this?" Alana pointed at the picture resting the box on the kitchen table. Letty remained unchanged and she shrugged.

"It's a picture."

"I know that, I mean you and Uncle Dom all...you know..." The teenager waged her eyebrows.

"No I don't know. We're friends, you knew we grew up together."

"So you were never together-together."

"No, just friends." Most of Letty's attention was on the chilli she was stirring on the stove.

"Coulda fooled me, you look awfully chummy in this picture."

"We were very close, all of us were."

"All of who?"

Letty stopped stirring the pot and went over to her daughter turning the page to another picture. "All of us."

Alana giggled at the picture of the grown men she knew as her Uncles today. "Whoa Uncle Vince, I could use this for some serious blackmail. Who's this?" Alana pointed to the Asian in the picture.

"That's Jonny he and his sister used to hang out with us too."

"And now?"

"And now they don't."

"Where's his sister? I only see you and Aunt Mia in this picture."

"Niki is the one taking the picture. Technically her brother is the one we used to hang out with she'd just follow him around."

"So you all were best friends."

"Are, you see them almost everyday."

"I know but you guys don't really hang out, like this." She pointed to the picture.

"That's because we grew up. But they're very much still apart of our lives. Especially yours, they adore you." Letty kissed her forehead.

"While I have you in a good mood can I have this?" She held up the skirt.

"When you're eighteen of course."

"Ma, unfair. How old were you in this picture you hypocrite."

"I was eighteen."

"So I can have it in four years is what you're saying."

"Lana it's too short."

"You're wearing it in the picture."

"It was a long time ago and Grandma didn't like me wearing it either."

"But you wore it anyway."

"Like I said, it was a long time ago. Can you please go finish the attic like I asked you and not walk down memory lane with me."

"Why do you have to suck the life out of me?" Alana grunted on her way out.  
Letty rubbed her temples going back to her chilly because it didn't talk back.

* * *

By twelve thirty Alana had three garbage filled with trash and stacked most of the boxes neatly along the wall. She figured that she deserved a break. Hoping the high school junk box held more than she initially found, she took the box and sat on top of the attic stairs to get a better look. She found an old yearbook but that held little interest to her. Her fingers pulled out a black and white notebook but no subject was written on the cover so she flipped it open. Most of the pages were torn and too damaged to read but being a teenage girl herself she knew a diary when she saw one. She flipped until she found a page in good enough condition that she could read it. She found one quickly in the middle of the book but just as she was about to read it Letty called from downstairs.

"Lunch is ready."

Alana jumped sending the book flying out of her hands down the attic stairs. She ran down to it and stowed it under her pillow in her bedroom.

Letty isn't sure what's written on her daughter's face as she comes downstairs for lunch.

"What?"

"Nothing." Alana said innocently confirming that she was definitely up to something.

"I don't even want to know." Letty said shaking her head. "Go wash up."

"Okay." Alana said in a strained voice testing Letty's patience just a little more. She was scooping out the chili into bowls when Alana sat at the table drying her hands on a napkin.

Letty put the bowl in front of her and before she sat down herself she knew something was off.

"What's wrong Lana?"  
She sat down across from her daughter all ears for her tween situation.

"Did you and my dad go to high school together?"  
Letty swallowed the lump in her throat but still couldn't find a way to speak. Alana had only asked a handful of times about her father and Letty had given the the same answer. Telling her not to worry about someone who didn't worry about her and that she would tell her more when she was ready. Even as she got older Alana never questioned Letty.

"Why would you ask that?"

"Well, I did the math. I'm fourteen, you had me when you were eighteen or nineteen. How many guys did you know outside of school at that age?"

"I told you you weren't even born in the Los Angeles."

"Did you go to high school with him or not. I'm not worrying about him I'm just asking a question."

"No sweetheart." Letty could see Alana wasn't satisfied with that but she said nothing of the topic again just ate her chilli. That made Letty the most nervous, not knowing what was going on inside her head.

* * *

Directly after she ate Alana was back up in the attic. She didn't find anything of interests in the other boxes.

Letty relieved her a little after four. She spent the next two hours on the computer skyping with her friend Jasmine and by six she had already forgotten about her mother's strange behaviour whenever she brought up her father.

She hadn't really missed a father figure growing up. She grew up with her mother and grandmother, Grandma Lena had moved out when she was ten but even then she wasn't thinking about her father or the circumstance of her birth.

When she was twelve she had asked Letty and seemed satisfied with the answer, it wasn't far fetched that he had reacted poorly to the news that Letty was pregnant them being teenagers and she had never thought about it. Until lately it wasn't a problem but it was becoming all she ever thought about.

Alana was so exhausted from cleaning the attic after settling for the evening she showered fell asleep and slept through the night forgetting about the old diary she had found under her pillow.

* * *

Letty woke to an unusually quiet house, she allowed Alana to sleep in on Sundays but even for a Sunday it was quiet. She got out of bed and climbed the stairs to Alana's room. Like she suspected her bed was made but she was gone. She stormed downstairs her blood boiling and ripped the note Alana left on the door. She and Letty had fought about her taking off without telling Letty for the last few months. Letty didn't know why she continued to do it even though she knew it drove Letty crazy. The first time she did it Letty had panicked and called the police only for to Dom to drop her off. Letty crumpled the note that said she was at the garage.

* * *

Dom opened DTs for just a few hours on Sunday mornings and Alana was probably there as soon as they opened.

"Hey Uncle Dom." Alana grinned when Dom turned around with a smile. he had just finished opening up the garage.

"Look who it is." She laughed and hugged him.

"Can I watch you work today?"

"You're actually asking instead of inviting yourself in anyway. That's new."

"Not really. Letty told me to mind my manners."  
Dom snorted at Alana calling her mother by her first name.

"I'll stay out of your hair if you promise not to tell Ma that I called her Letty."  
It was Dom's turn to laugh as he led her into the garage.  
"You have a deal kid."

* * *

Letty cleared her throat behind Dom. He took his sweet time turning around but when he did he wondered what he had done to deserve both Ortiz girls. He wrapped her in arms and kissed her temple before she could ask about her daughter.

"Where's Lana?"

Dom realized Letty was livid and it made sense quickly.

"She didn't have permission to be here did she?"

"No, she ran off before I woke."

"Letty you were ten when you started to run away to the garage."

"I was a crazy child, I didn't want her to take after me."

"She likes being here."

"I'm glad she took to gearhead without me forcing it on her but I'm not a fan of waking up and finding her bed empty."

"Then drive her here cause she's going to come either way. Every Sunday you can drop her off, we'll gladly have her."

"Thanks Dom."  
He smirked relieved that it was resolved. Alana and Vince bursted it out laughing at something leaned over the hood of a car.

"Letty your mini-me is hilarious." Vince said when he spotted her talking to Dom. Alana walked over to them standing behind Dom for protection.

"We talked about this Lana." Letty begun but Dom didn't want another mother daughter argument so he tried to diffuse the situation.

"Lana why don't you go wash up and let me talk to your mom."  
She smiled and patted his arm on her way to the washrooms.

Letty scoffed exasperatedly.

"What?"

"I tell her to wash up she rolls her eyes and accuses me of trying to control her, you tell her and she literally pats you on the back."

Dom shrugged, "teenagers," Dom watched her defeated expression.

"You okay, you look tired."

"You try raising a teenager." Letty said just as Alana came out of the wash room and was saying goodbye to Vince.

"She's been asking about her father."

"So tell her the truth that her dad is a deadbeat piece of trash who wanted nothing to do with her."

"It's a bit more complicated than that..." Their conversation fizzled out when Alana walked back to her mother with her bag swung over her shoulder.

"Let's go."

"Not so fast." Dom called her back, Alana laughed before hugging goodbye.

"Bye Uncle Dom."

* * *

Alana closed her bedroom after being grounded for the next week by her mother. She sighed to herself sitting on her bed when she noticed the book sticking out from under her pillow.

She flipped through to the least damaged page and caught on a little piece. It was a count down to her eighteenth birthday but Alana read something much more interested on the next page.

_**'He asked me out of again and I'm starting to consider it. It's getting really hard to keep saying no'**_

_Dom, Vince, Leon and Jesse were at the Toretto's shop hanging out when Letty came in. She gave Dom a big hug and it would have meant more to him if she didn't go around hugging all the others._

_"Eighteen in a few days girl. What are we doing?" Vince asked as Letty pulls a chair to their table._

_"Throwing a huge party of course." She said smiling._

_"That's what I'm talking about." Leon cheered and high fived Jesse._

_They chatted for a few more minutes about the party when they heard Johnny's car outside. Vince, Leon and Jesse went out to his car leaving Dom and Letty at the table. His smile told her all she needed to know making her roll her eyes._

_"When are going to go out?"_

_"Does the day after never work for you?"_

_He laughed but he was being serious._

_"Hi Dom." Niki Tran waved from across the shop smiling at Dom._

_Letty scoffed at the girl's subtlety._

_"She doesn't exactly hide how much she wants you does she?"_

_"Maybe...but that's irrelevant."_

_"How come?"_

_"Because I don't want Niki, I want you."_  
_She shook her head and gets from the table going to the shelf with the snacks._

_"No Doritos?"_

_"I think there's box in storage. Would you say something-please."_  
_She went to the storage room and opened the box labelled Doritos taking out a pack. When she turned around Dom was standing in the doorway with the sexiest grin he could muster up._

_"Obviously you'll know I'm lying if I said there isn't anything between us," she swallowed as he watched him stare at her like she was a piece of me. "That much is true. There has been for a while but-"_  
_They had been fighting an attraction to each other since she was sixteen and since it developed into something more since then._

_"No buts, just go out with me."_

_"You know the story about the boy who cried wolf?"_  
_He sighed knowing where she was going with it._

_"You're the boy who cried monogamy."_

_"So it doesn't matter that I'm serious this time?"_

_"I've known you too long and seen too much to believe you as much I want to believe you. I don't think I wanna be the girl to find out if you're serious or not this time." She ducked out of the store room and went back to the others leaving Dom wanting more. It didn't matter what she said to him, he wasn't going to give up either way._

* * *

**A/N: Alana only read what was in bold the italics are just a flashback of what was written. **


	2. Date Night

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews I'll try and get back to you after this chapter. A Reckless update should be up soon. **

* * *

**Second Chance **

**Chapter two- Date night.**

Sunday evening Alana lowed the volume on the television before she got up from the couch to answer the door.

"Hey Patty." She greeted the tall man at the door with a smile as he chuckled at her nickname for him.

"Mom, Patrick's here." Alana called from doorway as she let the tall brunette into the house. Letty's heels clucked downstairs moments later. Letty kissed Patrick's cheek briefly and collected her purse and keys in the living room.

"Lana go get your stuff."

Letty didn't realize her knapsack was already on her back. Alana unfortunately didn't have time to keep reading the diary she found, it was already hard with all the damage but she was interrupted again. She had completely forgotten her mother had a date and she would have had to stay with Mia for a couple hours. She went along without a fight hoping Letty would reward good behavior and lift her grounding.

* * *

Lana plugged her headphones into her ear and turned up the music on Ipod on the way to Mia's. She didn't want to know what the adults were talking about. It barely interested her, who really cared about politics?

She was glad Letty was dating though, as far Lana could remember her mother had only dated seriously once before Patrick since she was born. She couldn't be sure if she was the cause or something else. She figured somebody who looked like her mother would have had an easier time finding dates.

"Have her home by eleven Patrick." Lana teased the man he dropped her off at Mia's and he couldn't help but laugh, it seemed she charmed everybody who came to know. She heard him say I love that little girl to Letty before getting out of the car.

"You're in luck, it's taco night." Brian held his hand out for a high five waiting at the gap for her.

"No high five for you not until you show me your gun Uncle Brian." "

Never going to happen." She pouted following him into the house.

"Why not?" She whined behind him taking off her hoodie.

"Because I'm scared of your mother." She rolled her eyes and kicked off her trainers at the door.

Mia was in the kitchen and Dom was in the living room there was a paused video game on the television screen.

"They've been like that for hours." Mia said to Alana as she sat on the stool in the kitchen and Brian joined Dom in the living room resuming their video game.

"Need any help?"

"You can grate the cheese if it's not too much trouble."

"I think I can manage that." Lana wondered why she never felt like helping her own mother in the kitchen.

An hour later the only thing that could be heard was hard corn shells crunching.

"Amazing Mia, forget about second rounds I just might make a third." Dom said between bites.

"Can't take all the credit my su chef Lana makes the greatest hot sauce."

"I knew there wasn't something familiar about it. Letty taught you Lena's secret sauce?"

"My Grandmother made you her secret sauce?" Lana asked incredulously. "Cause she calls you hard headed sometimes."

Mia and Brian laughed no one held a grudge like Lena Ortiz.

"There might have been an incident with my car and her rose garden years ago. I still can't believe Letty gave you the recipe."

"She did, she just doesn't know it." They all laughed. "I sneaked up on her in the kitchen last time she was making Salsa."

"She probably would have told you eventually." Dom said.

"Well eventually was too long a wait. You're all sworn to secrecy now." She looked around at the adults pointedly.

"Can't do kid,"

Lana's face fell and her bite was suddenly harder to swallow.

"Why not?"

"Because we're scared of your mom too."

Alana frowned, "Uncle Dom you of all people is scared of my mother? She bakes cookies for PTA meetings."

Mia and Dom looked at each other before laughing at Alana's idea of her mother when they had something completely in mind having grown up with the she devil.

"You're mother has many sides." Dom said but Alana's curiosity only grew.

* * *

Mia and Brian were doing the dishes side by side talking softly to each other after dinner. Alana smiled when she saw them smile at each like they were drunk in love. She turned back to Dom and poked him with her bare foot as he was on the other side of the couch.

"Hmm?"

"Why aren't you married yet?"

"I don't know, it just hasn't happened."

"But don't you want a wife? You're not getting any younger."

"Lana you do know I'm only two years older than your mom right?"

"Why would you admit that out loud old man." Lana teased her eyes twinkling too much like Letty's for Dom to keep a straight face.

"Even my mother is getting in on the dating action."

"Doesn't mean she's going to be getting married anytime soon though."

"I don't know," Lana shrugged, "She's quite a catch and Patrick isn't an idiot."

"You would be okay with that?"

Alana nodded, "Why wouldn't I be?"

Dom nodded to himself but didn't say anything else on the subject until Brian and Mia finished the dishes.

"What are we talking about?" Mia asked.

"Why Uncle Dom isn't married yet." Brian and Mia looked at each other shaking their heads, Alana didn't miss it.

"Don't give me that look." He told Mia when she looked at him.

"What look? What?" Alana asked desperate to find out what was unspoken between all the adults but very obvious on their faces.

"Nothing sweetheart." Mia told her.

"Geesh you're worse than my mother with all the secrets." She folded her arms but none of the adults broke.

It wasn't really a secret they just didn't think it was appropriate to tell Alana that her Uncle Dom had feelings for her mother. Mia picked up a stack of board games from the floor and put it on the couch knowing she had better change the subject. Brian had read her mind.

"Okay, let's play taboo, I call Lana for my team!"

* * *

Patrick kissed her goodnight at her doorstep. He slipped her his tongue in her mouth and tangled his hands in her hair even tugged her closer to him with his strong arms but Letty felt nothing.

She sighed loudly as she let herself into the empty house. She was about to go change out of her cocktail dress to pick up Alana but her phone rang before she made it to the stairs. Dom sent her a text that said he would drop Alana off on his way home. She smiled and kicked off her heels going back outside and sitting on the steps to wait.

The quiet left her alone with her thoughts, she probably wouldn't go on another date with Patrick. She broke up with people in the past the problem with her decision that particular night was the fact that she couldn't find fault in Patrick. If Patrick couldn't give her what she needed emotionally or sexually then what did that mean for her?

She enjoyed the night breeze while she waited on Alana to get home. Fifteen minutes later Dom's Charger came to a halt in front of her gap. Both Dom and Alana got out, he saw her off.

"Straight to bed Lana. School in the morning." Letty said as the girl passed her on her way in.

"Okay." She complied too easily but Letty wasn't going to question it. Lana closed the door quietly leaving Dom and Letty lingering outside.

"How was your date?"

"Good, fantastic...but there probably isn't going to be another one."

"Why?" She shrugged as he stood in front of her.

"God I wish I knew. It just didn't feel right, I didn't feel a certain way about him you know?"

"Yeah I know. Kinda like-" _What we had_ fell on his lips as he decided against going down that road.

"Exactly." She surprised him, it seemed she knew exactly what he was going to say.

"Goodnight."

She thought he had something else to say and a small part of her just wanted him to say it but another part of her was terrified. He closed his mouth and gently kissed her cheek barely brushing his lips on her skin but affecting her like his hands were tangled in her hair.

"Goodnight.'

If she hadn't seen him lean in or smelled his cologne she would have doubted that it ever happened. On the inside she was screaming for him to come back but she let him drive off.

* * *

Lana tucked herself into bed but not to fall asleep, she got comfortable so she could find another readable page in her mother's old diary. She knew for sure that it would lead her to her father but it was harder than she thought, a name wasn't mentioned yet. She flipped through the pages and giggled softly when she found another page.

She could only make out a sentence or two but it spoke volumes.

'**_God I can't believe I kissed him today...'_**

_"I thought you were a burglar." Dom said from Letty's bedroom window startling Letty as she climbed onto her roof and sat down. _

_"You were coming to save me?" _

_"Absolutely."__She grinned. She loved it when they were like that, it was like dipping her foot instead of jumping all in with him. Flirting was like a sport with Dom and one she won every time. _

_"Can I join you?" She nodded and he climbed out after her and sat next to her making sure their legs were touching. They sat in silence for a few minutes just looking up at the stars until Dom broke it. _

_"Excited about your party next week?"_

_"I guess, I wish dad was here. He promised me that on my eighteenth birthday he'd take me to a wrestling match. I've been looking forward to it ever since but now it's just a bitter memory."_

_She felt his arms around her shoulder and she leaned into him. Her father was one of the reasons they were so close. Dom was the son he never had and Letty tagged behind them for every guy activity, ever sports game and every garage run. _

_"He would have been proud of the badass you became. I'm sure of it. You know I can take you to a wrestling match if you want, it won't be the same but-"_

_"I'd like that. Anytime after the party though I planned too much to blow it off. I__t just hit me that I'll be an adult in a few days. Kinda makes me think about the future, I'm not sure what I want to do with my like just yet." _

_"Lena told me about your trip. How long will you belong?" _

_"One month maybe, if so much. A few of us are going it should be fun. We planned this road trip since we were freshman."_

_"Who's going?"_

_"The usual suspects, Gisele, Han and Dylan." _

_"Dylan the ex?"_

_"Would you relax he's not my ex it was one date. We're better suited as friends." _

_"__I'll miss you." _

_"I know." She smirked mischievously. _

_"You're supposed to say I'll miss you too." _

_"I'll miss you too." _

_"Are you just saying that?" _

_"No, I mean it." She leaned in and looked at him leaving few inches between them, he was forced to believe her, he knew his Letty and she was sincere. _

_He leaned in so close he could almost taste her but she turned her cheek just in time. "If you're so sure nothing will ever happen between us then why are you afraid to kiss me?" He asked with a small smirk._

_"I'm not afraid." She said slowly turning to face him again. _

_"So prove it." _

_She bit her inner lip contemplating but when he light brushed his finger tips over her palm he had made up her mind. She grabbed his jaw and crashed their lips together. Eyes shut tight as they allowed their other senses to take the lead. Their heads moved in unison as tongues tangled with tongues and their fingers somehow entwined. Minutes probably passed with small intervals for air until they parted with a 'damn' both cursing for two completely reasons. _

_He had definitely made his point she thought and bit her lip to keep from kissing him again. "I'll admit it." _

_"Admit what?" _

_"I'm too scared." _

_"I don't get it?" _

_"I'm scared of you Dom. If we do this I don't want you to change your mind about me, or get bored or find someone better ."_

_"I'm not going to-" She cut him off with her lips. It was soft and chaste before she pulled away. _

_"You should go._" _She whispered. "Goodnight."_

_"Night Letty." He climbed off the roof and back into her bedroom window. When he left she palmed her face just as the warm tears rolled down her cheeks. What was really stopping her from taking a chance with him?_


	3. Nancy Drew

**Second Chance**

**Chapter three- Nancy Drew**

Letty cleaned up the kitchen after she and Lana had breakfast the next Monday morning. She tried not to splash soapy water on her black skirt suit as she washed the dishes. She had twenty minutes to spare before she started her shift at the bank but with Lana taking forever to get changed her time was running out.

"Lana Ortiz I swear...you have five more minutes or I'm leaving you here."

"I have frizzy hair Ma, give me a minute." Lana cried out from upstairs.  
Letty shook her head and dried her hands on a kitchen towel. There was a knock behind her, standing in the kitchen doorway was Jasmine. Lana and her best friend we're inseparable and since Jasmine lived one street over Letty took both the girls to school adding that to the long list of things they did together. "Morning Ms. Ortiz."

"Morning sweetheart. Guess who's late again?"  
Jasmine shook her head twirling her right pigtail.

"What are we going to do about her." Jasmine asked and she and Letty had a good laugh.

"Jas help, hair crisis."

Jasmine dropped her book yellow messengers bag on the couch and headed for the stairs.

"Best friend duties." She said following Lana back up the stairs.  
Letty laughed she was more than content her daughter had found such a good friend. While the girls were in Lana's room playing with hair brushes Letty finished getting ready.

When her shoes were on and her bag was in her hand and there was still no sign of Lana she took a bottle of her moisturiser and climbed the stairs.

Opening Lana's door Letty watched with an amused Lana and Jasmine trying to comb through her mass of curls. They grunted as the comb wasn't going anywhere.

"Slowly take your hands out of the hair." Letty advised dramatically and the girls obeyed.

"All of this could be avoided if you just let me comb your hair."

"Like a five year old. No thanks."  
Letty frowned at Lana's stubbornness, she squeezed a generous amount of the moisturiser in her hands and ran it through Lana's hair. The curls shrunk down immediately making it more manageable. Letty combed through it quickly until the comb was able to pass through it resistance free.  
Letty combed it into a ponytail and twirled the ends.

"Why didn't we think of this early." Jasmine said sitting on Lana's bed. "Mama Ortiz to the rescue."

"I supposed I should thank you." Lana told Letty with a mischievous grin.

"You can thank me by getting in the car now." Letty said returning her smile.

"Right, come on Jasmine." Lana took her by the hand and they ran downstairs. Letty sighed as she followed behind them, they couldn't have done that ten minutes ago.

* * *

Letty chatted amongst her employees for most of the slow morning at work. She was grateful that she still had friends at work even after her promotion to supervisor last month.

"And I was telling him, what kinda girl do you think I am?"  
Letty chuckled lightly at her co-worker's gossip in the breakroom at work. They were hunched over their ritual pre-lunch break coffee. The blonde was stirring her cup with a swizzle stick while she relayed her weekend to Letty.

"Tash, you did sleep with him on the first date."

"So?"  
Letty chuckled in awe of her co-worker when her phone rang. It was Dom, she was definitely was not expecting his call. They had spoken more in the last week than they had in the last month.

"What's up?" She spoke into the phone walking away from her co-worker who pouted in return.

"Can I take you to lunch?"

"Hold on Dom." She pressed the phone into her blazer and turned back Natasha.

"I already know you went home with again so don't give me that face."

She was gaped. "How'd you know."

"Lucky guess." Letty said sarcastically as she walked out of the break room. All of Tash's stories ended the same either with her waking up in a strange bed or a strange man waking up in her bed.

"Lunch?" Dom said again when Letty put the phone back up to her ear.

"Wait where are you?"

"Outside the bank."

Letty hung up on her way outside. He was leaning on the Charger in the parking lot with a smug smile.

"Well now that you're here it's kinda hard to say no."

"Was hoping you'd say that." He said opening the passengers door for her.

He drove to a nearby cafe and after they ordered they sat staring at each other both wondering what the other was thinking.

"So...are we going to stare at each other or are you going to tell me what's up?" Letty caved first.

"I've been wanting to talk to you about something." He looked down at the table unnerving her that he couldn't look her in the eye.

"Go ahead."

"It's been a while since we talked about us and-"

"As in us-us?" She cut him before he continued. That seemingly came out of nowhere. Their on and off something like relationship hadn't been spoken off for years. No reason stood out amidst the others.

"Mhm, what do you think?"

"I didn't think you still felt that way about me, after all this time."

"Feelings like that don't just go away."

"No, guess not." She smiles.

"The question is how do you feel about me?"

"The same way I did years ago, I think you're amazing and the only man who understands me."

"Maybe we should give us a fair try."

Saying no and walking away crossed her mind. She thought it would have been more painful than waiting for the next shoe to drop. Maybe keeping him at arms length was her way of coping with her secrets but there he was saying all the right things making her forget she was about to start something on a heap of lies.

"Now? You think?"

"Why not, have dinner with me Saturday night Letty if anyone deserves a second chance it's us two."

"Okay but can I ask why the sudden change of heart?"

"Believe it or not Alana had everything to do with it."

"Lana? Oh God, how?"

"She just reminded me that I was wasting time instead of going after what I really want. Apparently I'm not getting any younger."

Was she really going to do this?

* * *

Fifth period met Alana at the back of her class searching through the pages of her mother diary. Some tidbits made out plans for a road trip, a fight with Lena and what she was really after the mystery man her mother fell for.

"What's the deal with crappy notebook?"

Lana looked up to see Jasmine looking back at her completely ignoring the teacher at the front of the class.

"It was my mom's diary from when she was in high school."

"Ok-ay, that's not weird at all."

"Jaz don't you see this could be the key to me finding out what the deal is with my dad."

"You told me you didn't care about that anymore." Jasmine whispered.

"I don't care, I'm just curious. If he really is a no good piece of shit deadbeat then why all the cloak and dagger nonsense. Why won't she tell me who he is? "

"What if you don't like what you find out? Ever thought your mom isn't saying anything about him for a reason? He could be a serial killer or something. You're being crazy Nancy Drew."

"He's not a serial killer." Lana said yanking at pigtails."Read this. She's totally into some guy and it around her eighteenth birthday."

_**'****He got me the most incredible gift for my birthday. It's like he was inside my head and knew exactly what I needed. I can't ignore things like that again, especially after that kiss.'**_

_"Hold still." Mia fought to keep Letty's head tilted up so she could finish doing her make up. Letty's emerald dress was pulled down to her waist because Mia ambushed her with make-up before she was finished getting dressed._

_"That's perfect, now if it can stay this perfect for the rest of the night then you won't give me a heart attack."_

_"Well I plan on letting loose tonight so you should take the make up off if you don't want a heart attack."_

_"Nice try Letty. __Stay up here until I call you down, I'm gonna help Lena finish setting up."_

_"I'll open your gift in the mean time." Letty pointed to the blue box with a yellow bow on her bed._

_"I didn't leave that there, my gift is still downstairs which reminds me you have to open mine before I leave tonight."_

_"Mia you guys are going to be an hour away it's not like your aunt lives in another state."_

_"I'm just bombed we're going to miss the end of your party."_

_"Dom's coming? He's been radio silent for a few days since we-" Mia looked at Letty expectantly but Letty wasn't going to fall into that trap. Mia didn't know about the kiss. "So you really didn't leave that."_

_Mia shook her head._

_"Then who..."_

_Mia shrugged and left Letty in her room. She sat on her bed and picked up the box. When she opened it she saw a yellow sticky note stuck to the top of the box._

_'he would have wanted you to have it_  
_Dom'_

_Letty's eyes burned with tears as her fingers grazed over her father's dog tags that were in the box. Letty was a bit envious that after her father retired he had given his tags to Dom. Wiping her tears she zipped up her dress and ran downstairs mumbling to her mother and Mia that she would be back. They screamed after her but she was on a mission._

* * *

_Dom was at the garage hurrying up the last of his work so he could make it to Letty's party._

_"Hey I was just finishing up." He said once she walked in with the dog tags around her neck and a smile on her face._

_"I see you like your gift."_

_She jumped into his arms and he had no choice but to catch her._

_"I'll get you dirty."_

_"I don't care, I love it."_

_"You're welcome."_

_He put her down admiring how grown she looked in her curve hugging dress._

_"Wow, you look gorgeous."_

_"Thanks,"_

_"Happy birthday Letty."_

_"Thanks Dom." Without a warning of any kind she reached up and kissed his lips. He knew she was grateful but the kiss was something different. _

_"Letty you're saying one thing and doing another." He said after he pulled away from her._

_"I know I'm sorry. I should go. See you at the party."_

_"Yeah." She waved him before she left and he had no idea that it was far from over. _


	4. So close but so far

**A/N: Wasn't going to update this until Reckless was done but I felt like it so...**

* * *

**Second Chance **

**Chapter four- So close but so far. **

Letty was singing in the kitchen Friday morning arousing her daughter's suspicions while she ate her cereal.

"What's going on with you Ma?"

"Nothing, why?"

"Well you're all-happy smiley." Lana said pointing at Letty with her spoon.

"Am I?"

"You totally are."

Letty shrugged and leaved on the table where Lana was eating. "What would you say if I told you I had a date with -"

"Morning Ortiz." Jasmine busted through the door with her hair in pigtails and a cheeky smile cutting Letty off.

"Hey doll face." Alana greeted her friend as Jasmine took the bowl with cereal Alana was eating.

"You were saying mom?"

"Nothing sweetheart, go get dressed and we'll talk later."  
Letty had no idea how Alana would take the news that she and Dom were possibly starting a relationship. For one thing she was a teenager and another she was Alana, her daughter.

Lana watched her mother with a suspicious smile. "Okay, for now, but this is not over. Come on Jaz help me pick out an outfit for school."

Letty topped up the bowl with cereal for Jasmine before the two girls headed upstairs.

She was in the clear at least for the time being.

* * *

"Are you still reading you're mom's old diary like a creep?"

"Keep your voice down, damn Jaz why don't cha just say it into a microphone." Lana hushed her friend closing her bedroom door.

"Sorry."

"I forget it in my locker at school but I'm close to finding something out. My dad sounds like catch I don't why he flipped out when she told him she was pregnant."

"Lana I love you to pieces but you're so reaching here. How do you even know the guy she's talking about is your father?"

"Some of the diary entries are dated before my mom's eighteenth birthday. She conceived me around that time, if I'm doing the math right so it just makes sense the only guy she's interested in at that time is the guy who knocked her up."

"Guess that makes sense." Jasmine shrugged not completely convinced. Lana got a C in Math last year.

"It does. So jeans or mini skirt?" Lana held up both choices on hangers. Jasmine weighed the choices seriously. "Or the best of both worlds denim mini skirt?" Lana said picking up the skirt from the floor where she had half her wardrobe thrown out.

* * *

Letty pulled into the car park at Lana's school but the girls in the back seat didn't notice. They each had a ear bud from the same headphones in one ear while Alana was painting glitter nail polish on Jasmine's fingers.

Letty shook her head, "You two have two seconds to get out or I'm walking you to your class."

Letty laughed at the lightning speed the girls got out of the car in a blur of book bags and glitter nail polish.

Lana ran back to the car just as Letty was pulling out.

"Remember I'm going to Jasmine's from school. Sleepover?"

"Crap I did forget."

"I can't go?"

"No you can go. Dom and I just made plans for you to start going to the garage on the weekends. If you want?"

"Are you kidding? Of course I want to."

"Okay, you and Jasmine be careful." Letty said but Lana was long gone running to catch up with Jasmine.

* * *

Alana fetched the diary from her locker first thing that morning at school but didn't get a chance to read it until last period. She was sitting on the steps waiting for Jasmine to finish her debate club meeting. She frowned at the absence of a name. She was so close but still so far.

'**_I just had to see him after the party. As far as first times went...it was pretty awesome'_**

_Letty unstrapped her heels before crossing the street to the Toretto's home. She still wore her party dress but her curls had dropped with all the dancing she had done._  
_She knocked chewing her inner lip as she waited. Dom opened the door in a wife beater and checker boxes. It didn't look like he was sleeping but it did confuse him that she was standing at his doorstep so late._

_"I told Lena I was spending the night with Mia." She said innocently despite the lie she was talking about-and the intent behind the lie._

_"Dad and Mia are visiting our aunt." Dom said still confused, he assumed Mia had told her when she left the party earlier. _

_"I know." She looked at him biting her bottom lip trying to say what she was really there for without actually saying it. _

_She watched his face change slightly when he realized what she was implying._

_"Are you sure?" He asked with a small smile. _

_She nodded confidently. "I'm sure." His smile broaden as he opened the door wider for her to come in._

* * *

_She was leaning on the window sill in his bedroom when he came into his room. She wore the cutest grin that he wanted to kiss off her lips._

_"You surprised me tonight." He said slowly approaching her._

_"I know. It's harder than it sounds."_

_"What is?" He asked finally in front of her toying with ornate hem of her dress._

_"Staying away from you."_

_He smiled before leaning in and kissing her lips. She kissed him back just as hungrily, matching him move for move. He could only think about who the fuck had taught her to kiss like that. Her fervent return of his kiss, the skimming of her tongue against his own, told him she desired him, that it wasn't his imagination. She wrapped her arms around him clinging to him with everything she had and he did the same entangling their limbs until they were one._

_All that tension they suppressed quickly unravelled until he needed to touch her, taste every inch of her. Until a kiss wasn't enough, they weren't close enough. His lips left hers for a moment her whimper of disapproval made him smirk against her skin as he kissed a trail of fire along her jaw, down to the crook of her neck, licking, sucking at her sensitive skin. Leaving hickeys were the least of his worries._

_When her hands suddenly snaked under his wife beater clawing at his abdomen, he wasn't surprised when his body became hard. He gave her a playful nip at her pulse point, before pulling back to give her a grin of approval. She smiled back at him, before closing the distance between them once more. His stomach flopped when he thought about how she could have possibly learned to touch him like that. Her palms, pressed flat against his chest, his hands at the small of her back, they stayed that way entwined for what felt like forever before they parted._

_Dom again asked for her permission this time without his words. He couldn't get her to bed fast enough after she answered him. She pulled him by the front of his wife beater closer to her._

_"Don't fucking ask me again."_

_Their lips met again with bruising force, he guided them to the bed as best as he could. His back hit a wall hard and her body pressed into his deliciously on impact. He squeezed her tighter to him her skin was so soft especially in comparison to his. His hand travelled down her body giving her butt a squeeze before resting her hips for a moment._

_She pulled back slightly without words, Letty tugged his wife beater right over his head. Her eyes raked over his bared torso before she took a step closer to him, making the distance between them disappear._

_Dom was usually hell-bent on being dominant but Letty was knocking him off his game with everything she did. He just wanted to recline and see what she would do next so when she pushed him back against the wall he let her take charge. Her fingers reached out and teasingly skim the skin of his abdomen. He gasped and shivered at the hint of the touch, and she gave him a smirk confirming his suspicions that she was playing with him. But he could play too. Without warning, he scooped her into his arms, delighted to hear her shocked giggles and carried her the rest of the way to the bed. He laughed along his chest heaving._

_He set her down on the edge of his bed and kissed her gently before pulling back. He could see the question in her eyes as she gazed at him, at his hesitance. She held out a hand to him and he took it. Kneeling before her, he encircled one bare knee with his hands, sliding up under her dress, the subtle move stole her breath as her back arched off his bed._

_Breathing became quicker on both their parts, Dom pulled the dress down her body._

_Holding onto one small ankle, he gently pushed her leg to the side. He watched as her bare chest rose and fell with heaping breaths as his lips blazed a path up along her inner thigh, so close and yet so far._

_Reaching the apex of her thigh and centre, he heard her hiss and felt the sheet pull as she gathered whatever she could in her hands. He watched her bite her lip as his fingers brushed gently, coming close, but not close enough._

_She whimpered out her frustration, meeting his eyes in desperation. "you win, now take me." He grunted at the tone she said it in, who was he to deny her._

* * *

**A/N: Yup. I did just leave it there. Have no fear, the flashback in the next chapter is a continuation **


End file.
